


Unexpected Vacations

by SonicFairyspell13



Series: Spooky Wars 2020 [6]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Crash Landing, Eventual Rescue, Gen, Surviving, The Unknown Regions, stuck on an unknown planet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:01:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27288319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonicFairyspell13/pseuds/SonicFairyspell13
Summary: After calling for rescue, they now have to wait. And survive.Prompt: "The Unknown Regions"
Relationships: CT-21-0408 | Echo & CT-27-5555 | Fives | ARC-5555, CT-5597 | Jesse/CT-6116 | Kix, CT-7567 | Rex & Torrent Company
Series: Spooky Wars 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1985029
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	Unexpected Vacations

Rex had hoped this mission would go smoothly. A quick trip to a planet to deliver supplies and aid. A standard relief mission. The 501st Captain had taken most of Torrent with him; including his ARCs,Fives and Echo, his CMO Kix, Scout Jesse, Heavy Gunner Hardcase, and Troopers Tup and Dogma.

Everything had gone smoothly, and the people had been grateful for the supplies and help. Of course, about half way back, the hyperspace drive malfunctioned, even though it had been fine when they left Coruscant.

Rex cursed their luck under his breath. Apparently they’d had a visit from a saboteur. Rex grit his teeth, and held tight to one of the cockpit seats. Fives and Echo were trying to keep the ship stable while Jesse, Hardcase, Kix and Tup tried to fix the hyperspace drive. Dogma was clinging to his seat, offering advice and suggestions to the Domino Twins. The ship rattled and shook violently, and Rex cursed loudly, hoping to the Force that he and his boys survived.

Rex was pulled out of his reverie when his comm suddenly beeped.

“Captain!” Jesse yelled. “The hyperdrive is going haywire! We can’t even set coordinates!”

Rex felt his heart drop to his stomach. If the others couldn’t get the hyperdrive working, then there was no way in hell Fives or Echo couldn’t do anything from the cockpit.

“Jesse, get yourself and the others back to the cockpit. There’s nothing more we can do. We’ll just have to ride it out.” Rex said.

“Yes, Sir.” Jesse replied, then the call ended.

Rex sighed, things just kept getting worse and worse.

A few minutes passed before the rest of Torrent arrived in the cockpit. Rex glanced back at his troopers.

“Grab a seat and buckle up. We’ll have to wait and see what happens.” he said.

The troopers all shared a nervous and concerned look. Tup sat right next to Dogma, his batchmate. Torrent sat and waited to see what would happen. Rex took his seat as well. He was worried; worried about what would happen to them, if anyone would find them. He didn’t want to see his troopers hurt.

The clones watched the viewport as space flew past them. They didn’t know where they were going, or what would happen.

The ship slowed out of hyperspace for a moment, before whisking back again. Blue flashed past them, taking them to who knows where.

CWCWCWCWCW

They waited silently for something to happen. The ship was getting faster and faster, speeding through hyperspace at speeds they’d never intentionally try to command. 

The ship continued to shake and creak around them. Tup was holding Dogma’s hand, letting his batchmate cling to him. Jesse sat shoulder to shoulder with Kix, wishing to stay close to his riduur. Fives and Echo continued to share concerned looks with each other. Even Hardcase was unusually quiet; not talking, no jokes, no fidgeting. Rex watched his men with sharp eyes. He wasn’t fond of the tense silence they had fallen into.

As Rex opened his mouth to speak, the ship shook violently as they suddenly exited hyperspace. The clones were jerked around in their seats. Alarms started going off. Looking out the view port told Rex why; they were heading straight for a planet. 

“How much control over the ship do we have?” Rex asked, trying to sound calm for his men. 

There was an uncomfortable pause before Echo answered tensely. “Disengaged the ignition lock in the hyperdrive; it’s out and staying out, sir. Sublight engines working. I’m trying to slow us down and aim for the twilight region. I see water there.”

“We have minimal atmospheric controls, sir. Going to be a bumpy landing,” Fives interjected, looking over the control system displays. 

Rex swore. Sublight engine control was better than nothing. At least they wouldn’t skip off the planet’s atmosphere or ramp it at nearly the speed of light. But crash landings were never pleasant, despite what General Skywalker claimed. 

“Everyone buckle in. Echo, Fives keep us updated, but do what you need to,” Rex ordered, strapping himself in as he spoke. 

There were several long moments as Echo bled off speed and lined them up for atmospheric entry. “Entering the atmosphere. System is sluggish, but responding,” he hissed out, clearly fighting for control. 

“Coming in hot, boys! Brace for impact!” Fives yelled, doing his best to help Echo. 

Rex watched as the ground raced toward them, much faster than he’d like. Nothing else they could do. 

The ship hit the ground and everything went black. 

CWCWCWCWCW

As Rex started to come too, he heard voices above him. He groaned loudly. When he opened his eyes, a bright light greeted him, making him hiss and quickly close his eyes again.

“Sorry, Rex,” said the brother above him, who he assumed was Kix.

The Captain tried to open his eyes again, this time blinking rapidly to get his eyes used to the light. When his eyes cleared, Rex found himself staring up at Kix and Jesse. Jesse smiled at him.

“Welcome back to the land of the living, Captain,” the scout said.

Rex groaned again as he tried to sit up. Kix and Jesse carefully helped him up. 

Rex took a moment to survey the scene. He’d been moved from the cockpit to the main cabin. Dogma was laying down on his back with his left leg in a splint, Tup sat next to him with his right arm in a sling. Hardcase was close by with a bandage wrapped around his head. Echo’s eyes were closed as he rested against Fives’ shoulder as they leaned against the opposite wall. Rex sighed and turned his attention back to Kix and Jesse.

“Status report.” he ordered.

“Dogma broke his left leg, Tup’s right shoulder was dislocated, and Hardcase suffered a minor head wound. Besides that, we all seemed to get off easy with some minor cuts and bruises.” Kix replied.

“Equipment?” Rex questioned.

“Communications still work. And we have enough power to get a message out to Republic Forces. No doubt General Skywalker is already looking for us,” Jesse replied.

“Alright. What about food and water?” Rex inquired.

“The water is clean and drinkable. The planet’s fruits and vegetables are safe for human consumption. As long as we stay in this general area, we should be fine.” Kix answered.

Rex gave his CMO a confused look.

“This planet doesn’t rotate, Sir. Except for this part, the planet is uninhabitable. One half is a blazing dessert, the other is a freezing tundra.” Kix explained.

Rex nodded his head in thanks. “Alright, we should try and contact the general. Jesse, Fives, with me; We’ll go contact him. Kix you stay here and keep an eye on the others.”

“Yes, sir.” Jesse replied helping Fives stand.

“Right, sir.” Kix acknowledged.

With Kix’s help, Rex got to his feet. “Let’s go.”

CWCWCWCWCW

Rex stood in the middle of the cockpit, helping Fives and Jesse get the power hooked up so they could get a message through to their general. After a few minutes of finalging, the comms turned on and tried to connect. 

Fives quickly entered General Skywalker’s comm code. They waited to see if the call would go through. Several agonizing moments later it did. After only a couple minutes waiting, they were greeted by the holo images of General Skywalker and Commander Tano. The young Togruta perked up when she saw them.

“Rex! You’re okay!” she yelled.

“Good to see you in one piece, Rex.” said Skywalker.

“Likewise, sir.” Rex replied, relief colored his voice.

“What’s your status?” the general asked.

“We crash landed on an unknown planet. We’ve suffered a few injuries, but nothing currently life threatening. The remains of the ship have power and communication. The area we landed in has clean water and food we can survive off of until rescue.” Rex reported.

Skywalker looked down at the console in front of him. He didn’t seem happy.

“Rex,” the general started. “ According to the tracking you and your men ended up in the Unknown Regions. You’re not very deep and we can follow the tracking’s coordinates but it might take us a couple days to get to you.”

Rex nodded. “I understand, Sir.”

“Rest assured, Rex. We’re coming to get you.” Skywalker said.

“We’ll be there soon, Rexster!” Tano added.

Then the call ended. Fives turned and looked up at Rex.

“Now what, Sir?” he asked.

Rex sighed. “Now we wait.”

CWCWCWCWCW

Jesse and Hardcase had gone out to collect food after the comm call. Echo and Fives went for water. Kix stayed with Tup and Dogma to keep an eye on their injuries. Rex stayed behind to keep watch over them. He wasn’t sure if there were any predators on this planet that would mean them harm. But it would be rather foolish to leave his medic alone with their two more injured members, with unknown hostiles that might be on world.

Rex sighed as he patrolled around their make-shift camp. He was on high-alert. Every little rustle made him turn to look, in case it was a threat. Kix had tried to get Rex to sit down and relax, but Rex had refused. He’d relax when the others got back.

About a half hour later, Hardcase and Jesse returned. Hardcase had a huge grin on his face as he pulled a make-shift sled behind him. Jesse had a satchel hanging across his body.

“Sir!” Jesse called. “We found plenty of fruits and vegetables. We should be more than covered for the next few days here.”

Rex nodded. “Good work. You and Hardcase better eat something.” Rex turned to Kix. “That goes for you too. Oh, and make sure Tup and Dogma eat something as well.”

Kix barked out a laugh. “Will do, Captain. I won’t forget to feed the wounded.”

Jesse and Hardcase laughed too as they brought their spoils over to Kix, as Tup and Dogma gave Rex almost identical looks of amused shock at the idea of being forgotten . Rex smiled at them sheepishly and chuckled. 

As the others started their meal, Rex turned and looked out into the wilderness, watching for Echo and Fives to get back. 

Fifteen minutes later, the Domino Twins returned with full canteens. Fives whistled to get their attention.“Hey! You got started without us?” he teasingly asked.

“You were taking too long!” Jesse replied.

Fives mock gasped. “Is this how you treat us? After we go and risk our necks to get you water?”

The clones all laughed, and Kix rolled his eyes playfully. “Hurry up and get over here. Then you can eat!” he said

Echo and Fives quickly moved to join them. They handed the canteens to Kix, before taking some of the fruits Jesse passed them. With help on it’s way the members of Torrent fell into a calm and easy conversation.

An hour or so passed before Tup started yawning. Soon enough, everyone started yawning. Rex sighed and stood.

“We should get some sleep. After today, we all need it.”

His men murmured in agreement. The troopers headed for their make-shift beds to turn in for the night.

Rex paused at the opening and looked up into the sky.

One day down.

CWCWCWCWCW

The next day was similar to the first. Kix kept watch over his injured brothers, making sure they were still healthy. Jesse went with Echo to get more water. Hardcase had wanted to go out and explore. Rex, and Kix especially, had vetoed that idea. No one needed additional injuries or to get lost before rescue came. Tup, Fives, and even Dogma, had shared a laugh over Hardcase’s face when he was told no. Rex cracked a smile.

It wasn’t much longer after that Echo and Jesse returned with more water. It was rather quiet and peaceful on this planet in the temperate zone. They had a quiet conversation before they decided to head to sleep early. There wasn’t much else they could do but wait.

And continue to wait, they did.

CWCWCWCWCW

They had been there for three days, waiting for General Skywalker to arrive. Incredibly they hadn’t started snapping at each other yet.

As he laid in the shelter, Rex figured today would be the same; getting food and water, then more waiting.

But suddenly the quiet morning was broken by a loud rumbling sound. Rex furrowed his brow, as he laid there trying to figure out what the sound was.

After a couple minutes of listening, the recognition hit him like a brick wall. Rex abruptly sat up with a gasp. He jumped to his feet, and rushed out of the shelter door. He looked up into the sky, noticing a couple shapes getting closer. Shapes he recognized very well. Rex couldn’t help the relieved sigh that escaped him, or the small smile that crossed his face. Rex ducked back into the ship, releasing a high-pitched whistle, jerking everyone else awake.

“Rex, what the hell?” Fives muttered, before he yawned.

The others were in various states of semi-wakefulness.

“What is it, Captain?” Echo asked.

Rex grinned. “Saw two gunships approaching. I think the general’s found us.”

The energy in the shelter immediately changed from sleepily annoyed to excited relief. Rex left the shelter followed by his men, Dogma being helped along by Kix and Jesse. The clones waited as they watched the gunships land.

As soon as they landed, General Skywalker and Commander Tano stepped out. The Padawan brightened when she saw them.

“Rex! Guys!” she called before running over to them. The troopers all smiled at her.

“Hey, Commander.” said Rex, then he turned to Skywalker. “General.”

“Rex, good to see you again.” Skywalker said playfully.

Rex chuckled. “Likewise, Sir.”

Skywalker smiled. “Let’s get you boys back up to the Resolute; you can get cleaned up and then rest for a while. Let’s go.”

Skywalker turned and led them towards the gunships, Tano staying close to them. She was engaged in a rather energetic conversation with Echo.

After they reached the gunship, Rex waited until all of his men entered the ship, before he entered himself.

As the gunships lifted off to head back to the Resolute, Rex only had one thing on his mind.

It’s good to go home with his family in tow.


End file.
